Problem: Daniel did 97 squats around noon. Gabriela did 90 squats in the morning. How many more squats did Daniel do than Gabriela?
Find the difference between Daniel's squats and Gabriela's squats. The difference is $97 - 90$ squats. $97 - 90 = 7$.